The Leader
The Leader is an evil genius and gamma-mutated villain from the Incredible Hulk, a franchise produced by Marvel comics as innumerable cartoons, movies, videogames and of course comic books - the Leader is considered one of the main archenemies of the Hulk (sharing the position with Abomination and General Ross) and the main antagonist, he is by far the smartest of Hulk's recurring opponents and in many ways is a reverse of the Hulk, while the Hulk seems to have limitless strength and rage so too the Leader seems to have limitless knowledge and calm, albeit his calm is often broken into megalomaniacal laughter and other classic villainous behavior. The Leader was once an ordinary human (like most of Hulk's foes) but was exposed to similiar gamma-radiation as the Hulk and mutated into a grotesque green-skinned monster whose cranium was extremely swollen - probably due to his brain becoming so hyper-energized. Ever since laying eyes on the Hulk the Leader became somewhat fixated on him, the two fought many battles and the Leader was prone to hiring notable opponents of the Hulk such as the Chameleon, Arsenal and the Rhino (who is actually more associated with Spider-Man) - in the comics he almost always remains a mad schemer and tends to fight the Hulk via minions, pawns or complex machines since he is physically weak. In the cartoons however the Leader tended to create altered clones of the Hulk from samples of blood he had collected, in doing this he had an army at his disposal capable of tackling the Hulk - many of these clones were enhanced with cybernetics but were generally much weaker than Hulk or even She-Hulk - though the Ogress was fairly powerful, if lacking in intelligence. ''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008 film) The Leader appeared in his pre-mutated form as Samuel Sterns in the 2008 film The Incredible Hulk, portrayed by Tim Blake Nelson. He is not seen until near the end of the movie and plays no part as a villain, but a supporting character. In this film, he is a university professor trying to help Bruce Banner find a cure for his transformations into Hulk, while operating under the alias of "Mr. Blue", when Banner's alias was "Mr. Green". Emil Blonsky forces Sterns to inject him with Banner's blood, as he covets the Hulk's power. Sterns warns that the combination of the super-soldier formula and Banner's blood may cause him to become an "abomination". Unconcerned, Blonsky intimidates Sterns to administer the blood and a gamma charge. The experiment mutates Blonsky into Abomination (Marvel Cinematic Universe). Abomination then attacks Sterns, who gets some of Banner's blood into a cut on his forehead causing it causing his cranium to rapidly expand as he grins maniacally. The creators of the movie have stated that if another movie is made they plan on having the Leader as a more prominent character, perhaps even the main antagonist. Leader, The Leader, The Leader, The Leader, The Leader, The Leader, The Leader Leader Leader Leader Leader Leader Leader Leader Leader Leader Leader Leader Category:Non-Action Category:Big Bads Category:Recurring villain Category:God Wannabe Category:Anarchist Category:Hijackers Category:Male Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Creator Category:Bombers Category:Revived Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Lego Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Robot Pilots Category:Living Villains Category:Torturer Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Criminals Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Murderer Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Dark Messiah Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Empowered Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Delusional Category:Omniscient Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:On & Off Villains